


The Fire In Our Hearts Does Not Die Easy

by 1sock2sock



Series: Rarepair Dialogue Oneshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avoiding fate, Crocs, Fate is not happy and it becomes a Thing, Fate is pissed off, Intervening, It's a date on the wrist, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Snuggies, Soothing baths, Terushima Yuuji is a Little Shit, and candles, binge watching netflix, melted ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sock2sock/pseuds/1sock2sock
Summary: Based off the soulmate AU where two people don't believe in the whole "soulmate thing" and actively avoid it by hermitting themselves in their apartments.Fate has other ideas and gets Pissy.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Rarepair Dialogue Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. The Day

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda knew this was going to happen. Me not sticking to the pure dialogue thing I wanted to do, not another oneshot for this series.
> 
> Whoops....
> 
> Anyway, this is a clusterfuck of formatting and other... ideas. Um, hope you enjoy, I literally wrote this straight in about 3 hours. Never done that before, nor can I count on it never happening again in the future. My back hurts >.<
> 
> PS: everything has been done on purpose. If it seems like I'm talking through the narrator, I probably am. >.O

It was finally the day.

The day they were to meet their soulmate.

But they had different plans that day.

And none of them included meeting their soulmate.

Fate has different plans as well.

Kuroo had restocked his fridge the day before and had no interest in leaving. He had a date with Netflix, a gallon of ice cream, and one of those frozen pizzas that are surprisingly tasty. He was in for the long haul and nothing short of the apocalypse was going to get him out of this apartment.

Terushima had been looking forward to this day for a long time. He had already scheduled a vacation day and looked forward to sleeping in till noon and catching up on some much needed “me time.” Soulmates were a hoax at best. Not something “Fate ordained.” Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.

The first Interference came in the form of a phone call. A few days before The Day, Kuroo received a call from his good buddy Bokuto about a party to celebrate his and Akaashi’s Meeting scheduled for that night. He was invited to come early, a sort of “pre-party” composed of shots and getting the house ready. The couple’s Meeting anniversary may not have been for another week, but that’s neither here nor there. 

Terushima got his party invitation the same day as Kuroo from his coworker Akaashi. They had gotten close over the years, bonding over their shared love of coffee and student debt, and if their dates had matched they probably would have gotten closer. 

They both respectfully declined. They had plans in place that would not so easily be canceled or rescheduled.

_Two can play at this game._ Thought Fate, rolling Their shoulders and flipping through Their infinite Rolodex of Meeting ideas.

The day before The Day came the second Intervention. Kuroo was on his way home from the grocery store, cursing his choice of _walking_ and then _getting ice cream_ . While on any other day this was a good choice, a stellar one, in fact, but it was the middle of summer, hot as hell, and he was _walking_. Not the best choice. Good thing the store was relatively close to his apartment complex. 

On his way home he passed the bookstore. He frequented this bookstore and often went there to get inspiration for a new novel. In his near sprint down the sidewalk he caught a flier in the store’s window. One of his favorite authors was doing a book signing. On The Day. Kuroo found himself pausing to stare at it in anger, disbelief, confusion, joy, etcetera etcetera. He ended up settling on anger when he remembered he had ice cream (that was most definitely soup at this point) and, cursing loudly much to the annoyed disappointment of a mother walking nearby with her child, booked it back home. _In ten_ minutes, he _did_ it. He didn’t save his ice cream, though, but that was just something he was going to have to deal with. 

Terushima heard about the book signing in much the same manner as Kuroo, albeit with less cursing and angery mothers. He asked Akaashi to go for him. Upon one questioning eyebrow raise from the too-pretty-to-be-real man, Terushima just shrugged and said he had plans that could not, for any reason, be canceled or rescheduled. Akaashi only squinted ever so slightly at this white lie, but let it pass. Terushima gave Akaashi his copy of the book to be signed after work to another one of Akaashi’s suspicious squints.

_Fuck these two. Intentionally screwing up my plans. Nothing more than monkeys with a few more brain cells, those two._ Fate thought angrily that night, the infinite Rolodex having been rudely shoved to the edge of Their desk. _Whatever. I’m always up for a challenge._ Fate cracks Their knuckles and starts typing a new entry.

This brings us to the present. Well, near present. It is currently, in the story, lunch time. 

Kuroo has been up for a few hours and has had a lovely bowl of Fruit Loops for breakfast (cereal first because he’s not a _heathen_ ) and is just settling down to continue binge watching with the frozen pizza in the oven.

Terushima is just getting up and is sinking into a lovely bath.

Bubbles: Extra

Candles: Lavender

Lights: Dimmed

Cereal: Second

  
  


**Last edit was seconds ago**

>>The Fire In Our Hearts Does Not Die Easy

>>

>>

>>

>>

>>Fire Alarm: Blaring

>>Butt: Naked

>>

>>It’s back in Kuroo’s apartment that we find the cause of the fire alarm.

>>The idiot had gotten so engrossed in his stupid TV show that he forgot to get his pizza out of the oven.

>>Or to set a timer.

The fire alarm startles Kuroo so bad he falls off the couch, having gotten tangled in his Snuggie. 

Terushima is in no better of a predicament. When the alarm went off he had gasped in shock. This normally wouldn’t have been a bad thing, but it’s “me time” and that means extra bubbles. Extra bubbles means that inhaling in any way stronger than “Relaxed” will automatically aquaint said bubbles with the inhalee’s lungs. This meeting is only hastened when the mouth is open as poor Terushima has just been made aware of.

>>Back in Kuroo’s apartment, he had apparently tried to put out the fire with a hand towel,

>>but, of course, this only made it worse as the hand towel was very dry and this fire was Very Angry at two Idiots.

>>

>>Poor Terushima was consumed with a rather violent coughing fit that seemed to end rather quickly.

>>Too quickly. Almost as if someone wanted him to get out of the stupid bathtub.

>>Almost.

Ahem. SO. Seeing as how his valiant efforts of putting out the fire have _backfired_ , Kuroo is now faced with an ultimatum: leave the apartment and risk meeting his soulmate or stay with the ice cream and burn slowly out of spite.

The obvious answer is _book_ it much like how he had done so the day before after seeing the book signing.

_Stop stalling you fuck._

Terushima has quickly recovered from his coughing fit. The taste of lavender bubbles is bitter and a tad oily in his mouth. He grabs the towel he had set out and shimmies on the first pair of sweatpants he comes across and does the smart thing of getting out of the building as fast as possible.

Update: Kuroo has made his decision. He has grabbed the ice cream, a spoon, and left rather slowly despite there being a steadily growing fire not a foot away from him.

Down in the parking lot, the fire brigade has arrived. A rather large gathering of people have amassed to watch the growing blaze and heroic ( _suicidal_ ) **heroic** firefighters. 

Sitting on the curb a little ways away from the onlookers is Terushima who had gotten out of the building rather quickly. He was regretting his lack of shirt and phone, but it was worth a little boredom if he got to stay alive one more day.

Kuroo enters the scene not 2 minutes after Terushima claims his curbside seat. He’s sullenly trudging around the crowd, looking for a place to eat his soupy ice cream in peace. His glasses are slightly askew and his bright pink Snuggie is slightly stained from earlier mentioned ice cream. He had managed to remember to put on shoes ( _Crocs are not shoes!_ ) before he had left. He sits down next to Terushima who just looks at him in an odd mix of confusion and vague interest. Kuroo angrily shoves a spoonful of liquid and cookie bites into his mouth.

“So, you come here often?” Terushima begins, desperate for something to entertain himself with and this guy looks plenty interesting.

“As a matter of fact I do. I live here.” Kuroo responds around a large cookie chunk.

“Huh, what a coincidence. I also live here.”

“Interesting.”

They glance at each other and their wrists twinge. Hard enough that Kuroo very nearly drops his ice cream soup and Terushima lets out a squeak that draws the glance of a few people nearby. 

>>Both Idiots glance at their wrists where their dates are imprinted in neat typewriter font.

>>They both glance back and forth between the still stinging dates and their soulmates face.

>>Regardless of how much they tried to Avoid it and Inconvenience Fate, Fate Always Wins.

Anyway, the two males, both sigh at the same time.

“So much for my big plan.” Kuroo shoves another bite of soup into his mouth, still angry, but more so now just grumpily accepting of his Fate.

“Yeah, so much for my plans of spoiling myself for once.” Terushima looks equally as peeved about this whole situation as Kuroo who offers the other slighted male some ice cream soup. He only has the one fork, but at this point that’s the least of their concerns.

“My name’s Kuroo Tetsurou. Since we’re s-soulmates and such we might as well get to know each other.”

“Fair point. Terushima Yuuji, oh fellow unfortunate soul. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

There’s silence between them for a decent bit where they finish off the ice cream soup. Kuroo sets the carton down and speaks.

“So, Terushima, due to unfortunate circumstances I am out of a place to sleep. Would you mind if I stayed at your place until a yet to be determined time where my apartment is habitable?”

“Um, sure, but-wait, what’s wrong with your apartment?”

“Let’s just say that it wasn’t intentional to forget I had a pizza in the oven.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I’m soulmates with an idiot. How have you not died by now?!”

“Excuse you, this is a rare occurrence!”

“So, what, this kinda thing only happens once or twice a month? Three?”

“Three would be impractical and would also be classified as a common occurrence.”

“Well excuse me Mr. Technical. You are not allowed anywhere near the kitchen or flammable objects.”

“While I’m glad that I can still room with you-

“You get the couch.”

-it saddens me that my own soulmate has such low standards.”

“You set a pizza on fire!”

“Accidentally! I accidentally set it on fire! As in, not on purpose!”

“You’re never living this down.”

“I’ve accepted my fate.”

“Dude, too soon.”

“Yeah, sorry. Definitely too soon.”

_Fate wins in the end, bitches!_

It’s actually love that wins in the end, but this isn’t the end so we shall see if you’re correct, my dear.


	2. It Gets Pretty Close At Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Terushima and how many times can he catch himself before he just decks Kuroo in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

_My god he’s insufferable._

This was a mutual thought that regularly crossed the minds of Terushima and Kuroo. Kuroo’s apartment was uninhabitable due to an oven fire ( _Dumbass_ ) and he has been living with Terushima. 

It goes without saying that they hated each other.

Now, why would 2 soulmates hate each other and regularly wish to strangle the other in their sleep? Let me tell you. 

Terushima’s apartment was the exact same layout of Kuroo’s old apartment, only mirrored. So the kitchen was on the left and the bedroom was to the right. Yes, there’s only one bedroom. No, Terushima was not going to share his already too small bedroom with Kuroo, a rather large guy. No, Terushima was not going to share his small bed with Kuroo and thus, Kuroo is on the now dubbed “Hard as fuck couch.” Fate is a cruel Mistress.

Oh, and their mutual soulmate avoiding plan was up in flames

>>which Kuroo started.

  
  


I’m getting ahead of myself. 

The Day. After the fire had been extinguished, Kuroo was confronted with the problem of being homeless (relatively) and a majority of his belongings being in a state comparable to the pizza Kuroo was supposed to have had for lunch. He was lucky that the fire was determined to have been faulty wiring in the oven and not Kuroo’s fault. Not that that mattered to Terushima. 

Kuroo was escorted through the ruined apartment so he could collect what remained of his belongings. His phone was toast, as were all his shoes (minus the crocs). Another lucky thing was that the fire was on the opposite end of the apartment from his bedroom. Everything in there was fine, if a little toasty. He packed a bag with enough clothes to last a week, grabbed his two window sill plants and made his way to Terushima’s apartment. 

He kicks the door in lou of a knock and a very grumpy looking Terushima opens the door.

“I hate you.”

“I hate you, too, but you’ve already agreed.”

“Unfortunately.” Terushima says over his shoulder and slumps back onto the couch, leaving Kuroo in the entryway to take off his crocs and dump his bag around the corner in the hallway.

“Uh, do you have a place that gets a decent bit of sun?”

“Bedroom.” Terushima says, not looking away from the TV.

“...Right.”

Terushima’s bedroom opens to the right. The window takes up a majority of the far wall. The twin bed is against the right hand wall with a dresser on the opposite wall. Kuroo sets his two plants on the window sill and leaves. It takes probably 6 steps to cross the room. Total. 

The two soulmates spend the rest of the evening in relative silence with only the TV making sound. At some point Terushima orders a pizza (how ironic) on purpose and goes to bed soon after finishing a few pieces.

“You get the couch. Here’s a blanket and pillow. Feel free to have the rest of the pizza.”

“I think I’ve had enough pizza for today.”

“Then starve.” Terushima says with a creepy smile and disappears into his bedroom. “But if you don’t eat any I’ll be very disappointed in you, Kuroo.” This last part comes disembodied from the bedroom.

Kuroo is very creeped out and momentarily debates just leaving and crashing at Bokuto and Akaashi’s house until his apartment is cleaned. But that would be the coward’s way out and Kuroo is anything but a coward. So he eats a few pieces of pizza, brushes his teeth in the hall bathroom, and settles in for the night on the couch. The hard as fuck couch. The couch that might as well have been a cloth covered boulder. How he had sat on it comfortably for a few hours he will never know. What he does know is that he will not, could not, sleep on this soft brick of a couch. 

Thus brings about another ultimatum, well, more like a dilemma because Kuroo has pretty much already decided. The choices are as follows:

A) Stay on the couch and wake up sore and not in a good way

B) Go to Bokuto and Akaashi’s house and risk getting murdered (Akaashi does not like being woken up)

C) Crawl in bed with Terushima

No one likes being sore and no one in their right mind, not even Bokuto (who is never in his right mind), would unleash the wrath of a sleep deprived Akaashi.

>>Option C has been chosen. 

Kuroo makes his way to the only bedroom in the apartment and prays Terushima is asleep already. And not taking up the whole bed.

So the answers are yes and no. The bed is still pretty small, but thankfully, irritatingly adorably, Terushima is also pretty small. Not that small, but small-he’s smaller than Kuroo, that’s all that matters.

So there Kuroo is, lying on the outside half foot of bed, wrapped in his snuggie and a new pair of sweats. Back to shirtless back with Terushima. Kuroo is starting to debate whether it was such a good idea to move sleeping spots. While the bed was indeed comfier than the couch, it was infinitely more awkward since Terushima was there. Staying on the couch was starting to seem like the much better option. Hindsight is 20/20, my friend.

>>But before he can make up his mind and move, 

>>Terushima rolls over and is now spooning Kuroo.

>>Kuroo realizes with dawning horror that Terushima sleeps naked.

He’s wearing boxers. This brings only slight relief to Kuroo.

>>Terushima, still very much asleep, proceeds to wrap his arms around Kuroo’s waist 

>>and bury his face into Kuroo’s neck, hair tickling the little spoon’s cheek. 

_Oh for fucks sake._ Kuroo thinks rather aggressively. He is now effectively trapped in Terushima’s bed by the bed owner himself.

Kuroo eventually falls asleep after the awkward uncomfort bleeds into reluctant warmth, Terushima’s arms offering a lovely sense of security that the touch-starved man finds himself unconsciously melting into.

That’s how they wake up. Roughly. Terushima wakes up first.

“Kuroo. Hey. Kuroo, wake up.”

“Mmm.”

“Come on, Kuroo. Get off of me.”

“Mmmmm-no.”

“Kuroo!”

“This ‘s payback.”

“Payback for what?! Get off!”

“For being too comfy.”

“Kuroo. Get. Off.”

“But comfy~!”

“Off!”

“Five more minutes, Teru.”

“Kuroo!”

“Teruuu!”

“...Fine.”

“Hmmm!”

It’s longer than 5 minutes when Terushima wakes up again. This time Kuroo is gone.

“Good morning, sunshine!”

“How long. How long have I been asleep?”

“It’s been 4 years. Everyone was worried you’d never-OW! Why’d you hit me?”

“Because you’re being an ass. What time is it?”

“It’s time for breakfast which I would have made, but your kitchen is lacking in...everything. Seriously, when was the last time you went grocery shopping? Oh, it’s about 11 am.”

“Guess I’m late. Akaashi’s gonna kill me.”

“Wait, you know Akaashi?”

“Uh, yeah, we work together at the Starbucks down the street.”

“I go there all the time, how have I not seen you working?”

“I don’t know, but I’m glad I haven’t.”

“Wow, someone’s grumpy this morning.”

“Gee, I wonder why.”

“...Aren’t you late for work?”

“Yes!”

That day is spent in Chaos. Only for Terushima though. Kuroo is having an absolute blast. Kuroo follows Terushima _the entire day_. When asked if he has anything better to do, Kuroo makes a show of thinking about it, looking up at the ceiling with a frown, index finger evenly tapping at his chin, before gleefully declaring, “Nope!” and continuing to make himself present. 

It really wouldn’t have been that bad if Kuroo wasn’t…...well, _Kuroo_ . Him just being himself is pretty much the source of Terushima’s near constant chagrin. You see, he was quiet while following his irritated new room mate. But.. like.. quiet _to the left_. He’d never actually say anything, just open his mouth like he was planning to, then close it. Mayhaps sigh every now and then or make some kind of “absent minded” throat noise.

It was driving Terushima up the _goddamn wall_.

And Kuroo is loving every second of it.

To Terushima’s continued chagrin, Kuroo follows him to work. It was Starbucks, so there was plenty of seating and absolutely no reason required to be there. Akaashi was also annoyed by Kuroo’s presence, though he was less expressive about it. So Kuroo got a two for one deal on the Annoy Friends latte. Now with extra You’re Going To Die In Your Sleep Tonight And They Won’t Find The Body in the second. And the only reason why it was just a clever metaphor was thanks to a little thing called _Laws_ and Terushima’s shift finally ending.

“You seriously don’t have anything to do today?”

“No-pe!” Kuroo replies, popping the p with a shit eating grin.

“No work? Or classes?”

“No and not today.”

Terushima lets out a long suffering sigh and takes a turn down a different street, not heading to the apartment. 

“Oh, are we going on an adventure? I love adventures!”

“ _I_ am going to the grocery store. Due to the inconvenience of your presence-

“Hey!”

-we need more food in the apartment.”

“Agreed.”

“You’re paying for your own food.”

“Mm’kay, Teru~!”

“I hate you.”

You say that now.” [Insert smug smirk here]

The Grocery trip went about as well as expected.

”Kuroo, put that back.”

“I saw you sneak that bag of chips in the cart, Kuroo, put it back.”

“Absolutely not. There’s no room in the freezer for that much ice cream.”

“Your taste in snacks sucks.”

“Kuroo, no!”

(“Kuroo, yes!”)

“I don’t know why you were protesting so much, Teru. After all, you did say I was paying for my own food.” Kuroo gasps dramatically, partially covering his mouth with his fingers pointed towards him. “Might it have been that you were joking?”

“I don’t joke on serious matters.”

“Well, I think you just like telling me what to do. Now tell me, Teru dear, in the bedroom, do you also like to te-mm!”

 _“Shut the fuck up, you depraved heathen!”_

Terushima had finally snapped it seemed. Terushima had slapped his hand over Kuroo’s mouth, effectively cutting off his M rated sentence, before _hissing_ at him in the middle of the grocery store, a look of absolute vehemence contorting his features.

For the rest of the trip and all the way back to the apartment, Kuroo was silent. And not the assholish silence from earlier, it was genuine, mouth shut silence. 

It was the kind of silence of a scolded child. But not.... If that makes sense. He was a scolded child, yes, but Kuroo has the mind of one, too.

Kuroo was down right _civil_ for the rest of the evening, even going so far as to make a lovely dinner for the two of them.

Later that night, when Kuroo snuck into Terushima’s bed and he was still awake, he didn’t yell at him or kick him out.

The rest of the week passed by like this. Kuroo cooking dinner (he only burned it once and the whole time Terushima was switching between “I told you so” and “why did I let you in the kitchen”) and sneaking into the still too small bed. Terushima getting borderline homicidal with each of Kuroo’s sarcastic comments and making him snacks for class.

Just after their first week living together, Kuroo gets up for a snack and barely makes it inside the kitchen before he’s spun around 90 degrees and slammed into the wall by his shoulders. Kuroo grunts but doesn’t say anything.

“I fucking hate you. You and your goddamn sarcastic bullshit and long legs and shitty bedhead.” Says Terushima before angrily kissing Kuroo, pouring out all the frustration and pent up death threats into Kuroo’s surprised mouth.

Kuroo pushes Terushima away slowly after a few heated moments and breathlessly reponds, “I love you, too, you feral gremlin.” Kuroo kisses Terushima’s nose. “You’re so hot when you’re subtly homicidal towards me.” They continue, snack forgotten, and end up on the couch. 

It’s going steadily before Kuroo’s stomach rumbles loudly. Terushima pulls away, leaning his forehead on Kuroo’s, and releases a breathless chuckle. Kuroo joins in and soon they’re both cackling and breathless for a different reason on the couch.

_Cockblocked by hunger. Real creative._

Hush, you. You had your fun last chapter.

It was getting pretty domestic by the time Kuroo’s apartment was back in a habitable state nearly 2 weeks after the fire. Kuroo had moved back in and stayed moved in for all of 2 days before he was sneaking into Terushima’s apartment, with his key, and making himself comfy beside his soulmate.

The next day Terushima called in sick and he and Kuroo went out for brunch before moving Kuroo in and cancelling his payments for his apartment.

Fate: >1

Kuroo and Terushima: 0

Join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/HDNtxWs)!

**Author's Note:**

> hehe :3
> 
> I may or may not write another part. I have an idea. Just need to write it.....
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I certainly did ^-^
> 
> PS: The personality of Fate was not inspired by the eventful Monday (or was it Tuesday) morning-night I had the pleasure of experiencing. It does seem that way and I definitely got some of the anger for Them from it, but no, it was not my intention of inserting my lingering anger into Them. Or was it???  
> (It not)


End file.
